This new carnation variety originated as a seedling resulting from our crossing of selected plants from our collection of carnations maintained for breeding purposes at La Londe, Les Maures, France. Our object in making this crossing was to develop a spray carnation having blooms of nice color on a plant having good quality of flower, spray, stem and growth habit, as well as resistance to Fusarium oxysporum. This selected plant was reproduced by cuttings at La Londe with such pleasing results that propagation was continued at La Londe by both cuttings and in vitro through several successive generations, which clearly demonstrated that the novel and advantageous characteristics of this new variety appeared to be firmly fixed and would hold true from generation to generation.